


Держит он небо

by Lazurit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Toulon Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды, при ремонте балкона тулонской ратуши, одна из чудесных кариатид Пюже, поддерживающих этот балкон, отошла от стены и чуть было не упала. Жан Вальжан, случайно оказавшийся при этом, поддержал кариатиду плечом и простоял так, пока не подоспели рабочие. (с) Виктор Гюго, "Отверженные"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Держит он небо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shoulder the Circling Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/854859) by [stephantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephantom/pseuds/stephantom). 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность команде Valvert 2015, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса WTF 2015, и особенно бете Кайса Фрин.
> 
> Название основано на строке из "Метаморфоз" Овидия, описывающей Атланта, но поскольку в русскоязычном переводе в этой строке небо не упомянуто, переводчик выбрал другую, "На плечах наклоненных держит он небо", из того же произведения.

Впервые Жавер заметил его в тот день, когда едва не обвалился балкон ратуши. Тот раздавил бы не менее дюжины рабочих — как преступников, так и честных людей, — если бы не он: каторжник с номером 24601 на красной шапке, выскочивший из паникующей толпы и удержавший пошатнувшуюся колонну на месте. Стояла изнурительная жара, и 24601, как и многие другие рабочие, был обнажен по пояс; спина его блестела от пота, мышцы бугрились под весом балкона.

Когда леса поставили на место, а рабочая бригада вернулась на каторгу, Жавер стоял у ворот, обыскивая каждого входящего. Он машинально отсчитывал количество стоявших между ним и 24601, пока никого не осталось, и тот неподвижно замер перед ним. Взгляд у него был усталый, измотанный, без единого следа той яростной целеустремленности, что привлекла Жавера раньше.

Рубашки на нем все еще не было. Жавер прокашлялся, взял из рук 24601 грязную красную блузу, чтобы проверить ее складки на предмет оружия или краденого товара. Закончив, он вернул ее обратно.

— Сними ботинки, — тот послушался. Жавер присел, чтобы осмотреть сперва один из них, а затем другой. Пусто. Он встал, проведя руками по обе стороны мускулистых ног. Тонкая ткань брюк намокла от пота. Жавер невольно затаил дыхание, ощупывая заключенного в паху. Никакого тайника, никаких сюрпризов. Он отстранился. — Руки, — 24601 поднял руки, но Жавер обнаружил лишь темные волосы и жилистые мышцы. Он кивнул, и 24601 опустил руки.

— Ты сегодня отличился, — сказал Жавер, и немедленно пожалел об этом — он редко говорил с каторжниками и никогда не раздавал праздных похвал.

24601 и ухом не повел. Пустыми глазами он уставился на Жавера и моргнул; затем его взгляд снова опустился к земле.

Жавер взмахом руки отпустил его.

—

— Ну и денек, а? Клянусь, когда эта колонна пошатнулась, у меня вся жизнь пронеслась перед глазами..

— И что ты видел? Вереницу шлюх и пробуждений в луже собственной мочи?

Лавинь обиженно стукнул Розье кулаком в плечо, но тот лишь продолжил гоготать над своей шуткой. Губы Жавера дернулись в смутном подобии улыбки. Втроем они отдыхали в углу барака, играя в карты.

Розье, справившись наконец со смехом, произнес с притворной серьезностью: — Да, тебя спас лишь счастливый случай. Повезло, что рядом оказался тот силач.

— Еще бы! Подумать только, его ведь могло уже давно здесь не быть.

— О чем ты? — спросил Жавер. Он служил в Тулоне лишь третий месяц, тогда как Лавинь и Розье отсчитали почти по полдюжины лет.

— Эта скотина пыталась сбежать! — ответил Лавинь. — Два раза, да?

— Да, дважды, — подтвердил Розье.

— Удачно, что он еще с нами. В хозяйстве без его силы никак.

Жавер хлебнул вина.

— Как его зовут?

Лавинь пожал плечами.

— Приятели кличут его Домкратом.

— Его зовут Жан чего-то там Жан, — сообщил Розье, и щелкнул пальцами. — А! Вспомнил, Вальжан.

Жавер с восхищением замечал, что Розье помнит имена всех каторжников в их подшефной цепи. Для Жавера они все были на одно лицо. Даже 24601 — Жан Вальжан — до сегодняшнего дня ничем не отличался от остальных.

Закончив партию, Розье и Лавинь сообщили, что собираются провести вечер в городе, как сказал Лавинь, «завести новые знакомства» или, словами Розье, «потоптать курочек».

— Пошли с нами?

Жавер поморщился и отхлебнул из кружки. Смотреть, как те будут гоняться за юбками, совершенно не хотелось.

— Эх, Жавер, — Лавинь жалостливо покачал головой. — Унылый ты тип.

— У меня сегодня ночная смена, — не имело смысла добавлять, что он все равно не пошел бы с ними. Впрочем, судя по ухмылкам приятелей, они и так об этом знали.

— Ладно, — сказал Лавинь. — Тогда увидимся утром.

— Удачи тебе с каторжниками! — Розье весело помахал ему.

—

В полночь Жавер заступил на пост за порогом salle, где спали и ели заключенные, под руководством старшего офицера, пожилого, но весьма грозного Ранкура. Он был молчалив, проницателен и чаще применял дубинку, чем слова — каторжники подчинялись ему беспрекословно. Жавер восхищался им.

Первый час прошел без происшествий. Жавер молча стоял, сложив руки за спиной, порой прохаживаясь из стороны в сторону. Лишь после часа ночи Жавер услышал это: низкий, гортанный стон из глубины salle. Жавер нахмурился и решил бы, что ему почудилось, если бы не услышал его снова — и снова. Скоро стоны стали громче, отчаяннее. Во рту у Жавера пересохло.

Нужно было что-то сделать; он не мог просто стоять и слушать. Развернувшись на каблуках, он подошел к Ранкуру. — Вы слышите это, мсье? Не следует ли нам... проверить, что происходит?

Ранкур выгнул бровь.

— Разве ты не знаешь что это?

Жавер ощутил, как пылают его щеки.

— Мсье...это...разве мы не должны прекратить это?

Ранкур лениво ухмыльнулся.

— Как пожелаешь, Жавер. Но спустя пару минут они продолжат, — он чуть наклонился к лицу Жавера. — Не обращай на них внимания.

Жавер заморгал, тревожно поглядывая на вход в salle. — Мсье, — повторил он. Если Ранкур считает, что это не стоит вмешательства, то он не будет возражать. Устыдившись, что заговорил об этом, он вернулся на свой пост.

Скоро пошел дождь, ласковая морось, не заглушавшая стонов. Жавер запрокинул голову, надеясь, что капли остудят его горящие щеки, и попытался отогнать навязчивые мысли. Напрасно: он думал о 24601 — Жане Вальжане, Домкрате, — представлял его напряженные широкие плечи, вытянутые вверх руки. Что, если это он? Такой, как он, наверняка верховодил среди отбросов и мог выбрать любого. Будь Жавер другим, будь он каторжником...

Он вздрогнул, жалея, что не может выдернуть неправедную мысль из головы, словно сорняк.

Изнутри раздался высокий, отчаянный всхлип. Жавер сжал кулаки, и его ногти впились в ладони.

Когда наконец пришла смена, он возрадовался тусклому свету фонаря и свободному крою формы. А сильнее всего — возможности уйти.

—

В бараке было темно. Жавер осторожно пробрался мимо других тюремщиков, большинство из которых спали, разделся до нижней рубашки и забрался в гамак. Он повернулся на бок, лицом к парусине, стараясь заснуть, утихомирить тяжесть в паху. Стоны плотно засели в его мозгу, и теперь, лежа в темноте, слишком легко было вообразить сопутствующие им действия. На пике наслаждения лицо Жана Вальжана, наверное, выглядело так же, как под тяжестью балкона — на грани боли, и все же решительное, неистовое, своевольное.

Но у ворот каторжник казался настолько смирным, покорно терпел прикосновения Жавера, словно мыслями находился где-то далеко. Что, если бы он ожил, как у покачнувшейся колонны, и перехватил бы руку Жавера, скользившую по его ноге? Если бы хоть толику этой мощи он направил на то, чтобы заломить руки Жавера за спину, поменяться ролями и самому провести обыск?

Он провел рукой по своему бедру, представляя, что это рука Вальжана. Засомневался, едва коснувшись члена. Жан Вальжан не стал бы сомневаться. Жавер грубо схватил себя сквозь рубашку, совсем чуть-чуть, всего на секунду.

Если бы он оказался среди них, стал жалким негодяем, не признающим власти...

Он представлял, как опустился бы перед Вальжаном на колени, как загорелись бы темные, пустые глаза. Тяжелая ладонь Вальжана опустилась бы ему на голову — остриженную и покрытую шрамами, — схватила бы его за плечо, подгоняя, и Жавер подался бы к нему, чтобы спустить тонкие холщовые брюки.

Лежа в гамаке, Жавер прикусил губу, затаив дыхание, сжимая свой член. Что за пытка. Он слышал, как беспокойно ворочается под ним другой тюремщик, спавший на циновке. Если Жавер поступит так, как хотел бы, его услышат, почуют запах его возбуждения. Он убрал руку, сжал ее в кулак и изо всех сил прикусил. Боль не слишком отвлекла его. С тихим, мучительным вздохом он сложил руки на груди и зажмурился.

Ему казалось, что прошли часы, прежде чем он наконец смог заснуть.

—

Проснулся он внезапно, и сразу сел. Гамак слегка закачался. За окнами виднелось ярко-синее рассветное небо. Жавер моргнул и наконец понял, что разбудило его.

Пушечный выстрел. Заключенный сбежал.


End file.
